Capsules are made of a material that becomes gel-like once in contact with fluids. Such gel-like materials can interfere with the operation of an ingestible device that relies upon contact with the surrounding fluid when the device is carried inside the capsule. For example, gelatinous materials have low conductivity and, hence, if the device operates using conduction through fluids, then it will not operate properly. Thus, it is important to prevent the gel-like material of the capsule, as it is disintegrating, from coming into contact with the device's components.
Additionally, capsules contain pharmaceutical materials that can interact with or damage the device. For example, as the capsule disintegrated, the pharmaceutical material will dissolve into the surrounding fluid and change the chemical composition of the fluid immediately surrounding the pharmaceutical material and the change may prevent the device from operating optimally. The content of the capsule may include material, such as a drug or excipient or compound, that when dissolved at high concentrations, will interfere with the operation of the ingested device placed within the same capsule. As the material enters the solution at the site where the capsule is dissolving, there is a high concentration localized around the device. The stomach motion and diffusion disperses the capsule content throughout the stomach and reduces the concentration. During this time, the device will not operate properly optimally if activated in the localized high concentration areas.
Also, during long term storage the pharmaceutical material may begin to interact with the device and prevent optimal performance when the device is activated. For example, the product inside the capsule may be acidic and harmful to the electronic components. Alternatively, the content may be too basic, which can also harm the electronics. Furthermore, the material or product within the capsule will start to interact with the surrounding fluids, once the capsule is ingested and the capsule starts to disintegrate.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that is manufactured and assembled, such that the capsule walls or other materials present in the fluid environment immediately surrounding the device do not interfere with optimal performance of the device.